


The Unbreakable Soldier

by kuroko99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroko99/pseuds/kuroko99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death wasn't supposed to affect him; humanity's strongest soldier wasn't allowed to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unbreakable Soldier

I am Lance Corporal Levi- humanity’s strongest solider and the embodiment of hope for our race.

I am not allowed to break. 

There is too much resting upon my shoulders; I cannot waver and I cannot fold. 

I don’t flinch at unbelievable carnage and remain steadfast in the face of death. 

For years, nothing has broken this composure. 

\---

I didn’t even see it happen.

It was a routine mission: one taking place in the outer cities of the Wall Maria. City battles were easier for maneuvering; the Recon Corps was used to being faced with open plains or dense forests. 

Despite that, there were of course deaths. There was never a lack of death in this war. I knew that; I had lived through it many times and that’s what made me stronger.

Hanji and I were protecting our subordinates in our usual way.

We tag-teamed and worked to take down two intimidating 17-meter classes. 

I took in the rush of air around me as I ascended a tower and made a final cut to the Titan in front of me. 

After scanning the area for further threats and descending to ground level, I met up with another unit and continued the battle.

I didn’t see it happen; but I heard tell of it upon our return to HQ.

Hanji was gone. 

She didn’t come back with us. 

I ignored the reports. _Impossible; you just overlooked that crazy, four-eyed freak._ But I heard the whispers of my fellow soldiers.

_You heard? The scientist woman, she..._

_Really, The one that loves Titans?_

_Oh man, she creeped me out a bit._

_She was close to the Corporal I heard._

_Really?_

_I don’t know, just look at him; he’s not even affected. There’s no change in his usual bored expression._

_What a monster._

_No, no. The monster is that half-Titan kid. This guy’s just a demon._

_You’re right, a cold, heartless demon._

_Even with a death this close to his front door, there’s no change in him._

I slammed the door to my chambers and threw off my green cloak. Everything was covered with blood and gore. 

A small –tch- escaped my lips as I changed into a clean uniform. Tightening the straps and donning my jacket, I exited the room and made my way to the front courtyard.

Silence filled the yard as the first clack of my boots hitting the stone walkway resounded. I refused to mar my boots with dirt anymore than they already were.

I marched towards the centre with my shoulders squared and my head held high. Almost every soldier I passed averted his or her eyes. 

Soon, I saw it. 

Hanji, laying on a raised platform. Her body was askew and it seemed that her arms were broken in several places. Bruises and lacerations covered what parts of her body were visible but still she slept peacefully, _motionless._

Some superiors surrounded her, some praying and some crying. 

This was war; there was no place for emotions. At least, not in my position.

Stones forgotten, I broke into a sprint towards the platform and my knees crashed down into the dirt at its front, surely staining the white of my pants. 

I did nothing for what seemed like hours. I took in Eren at the opposite end of the platform, eyes red and puffy, and Irwin just a few yards off. 

I stared at the scene in front of me; eyes probably wild from what I could read of Eren’s expression and remained frozen in place, kneeling on the group.

My hand suddenly fluttered to my mouth as I took in a sharp breath. 

_I broke._

My gaze was averted to the side as I held the wooden platform in an iron grip. I dully noted that my body was beginning to shake. 

For the first time in years, humanity’s strongest soldier broke. Tears marked trails and stained my face as I folded in on myself.

My throat closed up so tight that it almost choked me.

_I wished that it would._

Sobs soon turned to screams. My body convulsed with each sob in a way I had never felt before. I tried to stop, I _had __to stop. A Lance Corporal should not be acting this way._

I had seen countless deaths, lost my entire squadron, and now the unthinkable had happened: Hanji was dead. The only person I had left was...

A light hand on my shoulder suddenly stopped all noise coming from me. I glanced to the side to see Eren, his stupid face holding all the pity in the world.

But he had gotten used to me. He knew that my look held no vice in it whatsoever. That same look that could kill a man with fear and this kid didn’t even bat an eyelash. 

He knelt down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

I was shocked by the fact that I wasn’t fighting the urge to push him away, but instead the urge to pull him closer. This wasn’t like me, what was I doing?

My body continued to shake as this young, fifteen year old soldier rocked me in his arms. Hours passed but it must have only been minutes, I stood up from his embrace. 

I turned and wiped the wetness from my eyes. 

My face was back to normal; it’s usual devoid and stoic expression on lock.

I straightened myself up and leaned over.

My hands came down at the sides of her head and I leaned further to place a kiss on her forehead; an act of tenderness that no one would likely lay privy to ever again. “It’s not like you to slip up, you stupid four-eyes.” I mumbled. 

A new waved of emotion almost struck me but I retained my composure this time. 

Straightening once again, I looked past the small congregation of soldiers staring in various forms of shock. Most of them had knelt down in respect at this point. My gaze locked on the castle walls and I began.

“Today, humanity has lost a significant asset, solider, scientist, and friend. She has given up much for the pursuit of humanity’s freedom and has served the king to the best of her abilities. This death is one of the many that we face in this tiresome” _fruitless_ “battle against our natural enemy. We feel each loss like a blow to the gut and I sincerely hope that on this premise, you excuse my reaction.”

My eyes turned to her quiet face. “Hanji Zoe, may you rest well. _Thank you for all that you’ve done” ___

I turned and walked towards the building entrance, my boots once again clacking on stone tiles. 

Later that night I would have to attend the memorial ceremony.

Later that night I would have to stare into the fires as they consumed the one person that I could probably call my “friend”.

Later that night I would not break nor ever again. 

Humanity’s strongest soldier is not permitted to break.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this actually came at me in a dream and I decided it was really worth writing down. Hope you enjoy it and someone tell me if they want me to continue, I probably have places I can go with this. But if I do, it'll probably become very Levi/Eren because that's just the way I ship.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
